This invention relates to golfing accessories and, more particularly, to a new carrier for golf bags for use with pedal-powered adult-style tricycles, quadra-cycles (four wheel cycles) and the like.
For the golfer who plays an average golf course of nine holes, eighteen holes, or more, and who must cover a substantial distance in playing through the course, there are limited number of options when it comes to carrying and transporting the usually heavy bag of numerous irons and woods.
The golfer may walk the course, carrying his heavy bag, or may pull it behind him on a wheeled cart. The golfer may also hire the services of a caddy. Further, if he is inclined to relieve himself of still more opportunity for exercise, and thus chooses not to derive the exercise benefit inherent in walking, the golfer may utilize an electric or other powered golf cart.
However, there exist pedal-powered contrivances, such as bicycles, tricycles and quadra-cycles which are more mechanically efficient and comfortable than walking over the long distance required yet which offer superiod exercise, particularly as constrasted with powered golf carts, while preserving all of the quiet and pleasure of golf.
The present invention is intended to permit the utilization by the golfer of an adult-style pedal-powered tricycle or quadra-cycle or the like.
The mounting of a golf bag on such a tricycle is an awkward proposition at best, it being difficult to secure the bag in a usable position reliably upon tricycles of the many different designs and manufactures presently available. Present designs of tricycles offer various impediments to the mounting of a bag carrying frame thereon and other problems and considerations must be kept in mind. For example, the weight of the bag, which is considerable when full of the various irons, woods, and balls and other accessories which many golfers are wont to carry, must be stably supported not only in a safe, reliable and secure manner but in an orientation permitting the golfer ready access to the clubs therein. Yet, the mounting arrangement for the golf bag must not interfere with operation and the normal operation of the tricycle, nor present the golf bag in such a position that it interferes with normal movements of the rider.
It is further to be kept in mind that some tricycles are equipped with a basket behind the seat. In the equippage of a tricycle with a golf bag in accordance with the invention, it is desirable to avoid any requirement for removal of the basket and to preserve its usual function. Therefore, an arrangement for carrying a golf bag on a tricycle must be compatible not only with the various design arrangements of tricycles but must also not interfere with the normal accessories or equipment of the tricycle or quadra-cycle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a golf bag carrier for pedal-powered vehicles and especially pedal-powered adult-style tricycles.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a golf bag carrier which is extremely easily secured to such a cycle and can be utilized with tricycles and quadra-cycles of numerous designs and styles made by various manufacturers.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide such a golf bag carrier which readily accommodates the rear axle arrangement of various tricycles and quadra-cycles without interfering with the normal functioning of the tricycle and without requiring removal of baskets or other accessories or equipment.
Another object of the invention is the provision of such a golf bag carrier which supports a golf bag in a reliable, safe and secure position with ready disposition of the bag for freely providing access thereto by the golfer for easy removal and replacement of clubs, balls and other golf accessories.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of such a golf bag carrier which allows the bag to be easily installed upon and removed from the carrier without requiring fasteners, straps and various other time-consuming steps.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a golf bag carrier which allows the golfer to operate the cycle in an entirely normal manner without any interference with movement or with the normal function of riding and without presenting any awkwardness or difficulty in use.
Among still other objects of the invention may be noted the provision of such a golf bag carrier which is simply and easily constructed of readily available materials being amenable to mass production manufacture, and which is strong, lightweight, durable and long-lasting in use.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinbelow.